Begin Again
by chaotic14
Summary: Whether it's fate or pure coincidence, the New Directions have all managed to find themselves back in Lima, Ohio. This time, though, they've brought along the terrors that they call children. Said children are being forced to join the glee club whether or not they like it. A story of humor, romance, drama, and just a little bit (okay, a lot of) singing. SYOC!


If there was one word to describe Glee Club, it would have been: home. It was a place of expression and memories. Most importantly, Glee Club was a place where you could be yourself without being subjected to judgement.

And that's why it couldn't be over. Glee Club couldn't be demolished just because it didn't receive the same budgets as the cheerleading and football teams. It provided a home for people who loved and appreciated music. Jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, they were all the same while in that choir room. That was the beauty of Glee Club; there was no social hierarchy and no animosity between the teenagers.

Benjamin Schuester was determined to keep the Glee Club up and running. He, himself, had been a member while in high school; he was the male lead and lead the team to three consecutive national championships. Now, at twenty-six, Benjamin had returned to William McKinley High School to replace his father as the Spanish teacher.

At least, that was his intent; until he was told that the former Glee Club coach had quit. Unless someone offered to fill the position, the club would be removed from the school's list of extracurriculars. Immediately, Benjamin volunteered; Glee Club had been the best four years of his life and he wanted others to experience what he had: the pure enjoyment of performing.

 **Hey everyone! I've decided to begin writing again, and would like to start a next generation/syoc story! If you're interested, please, please, submit a character! So yeah, that was the prologue, and here are the couples and their backstories!**

 **Noah and Quinn Puckerman-** Noah served in the military for six years before realizing that he really did want to go to college. He wanted to prove that he was smart enough to be dating Quinn, so he studied and studied and studied until he received a satisfying score on his SAT. He was accepted into Pennsylvania State University, earning a degree in architecture. Puck now works to help design and construct homes, working for the best company of the Mid-West. Quinn, though, she succeeded at Yale, graduating at the top of her class and got her degree in English Literature. She is now a top-selling author, occasionally teaching classes at various colleges. **(Three Kids)**

Victoria Isabelle Puckerman-Junior (Anastasia Sushchenko) *Twin

Elijah Michael Puckerman-Junior (Mason Dye) *Twin

Aidan Lloyd Puckerman-Sophomore (Alexander Ludwig)

 **Jesse and Rachel St. James-** Following Finn's passing, Rachel lost her motivation to perform. For a while, she stopped singing all together, not wanting to do anything that reminded her of Finn. She worked as a bartender, and that was where she ran into Jesse. He was already a Broadway star, and offered to get Rachel an audition in _Wicked_. It was an offer that she couldn't pass up, and that was how she re-entered show business. Rachel ended up receiving the lead role, and that was the big break she had been dying for. Wanting to find a way to repay Jesse, she took him to dinner. Rachel discovered her feelings for Jesse were still there, and decided to pursue them. They've been together ever since. Both have retired from Broadway, working with Blaine to provide children with acting and singing lessons. **(Two Kids)**

Juliet Anna St. James-Junior (Kelli Berglund)

Amelia Lillian St. James-Sophomore (Samantha Boscarino)

 **Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce-** Santana thought that acting was her passion, but by her third year in New York, she decided that arguing was her niche. That led her to switching her major from theatre to political science; a drastic change, but one only Santana Lopez could do. She then went on to attend Columbia's law school, graduating with honors and being offered a job at New York's best law firm. She and Brittany found their way back to each other at a Florence + The Machine concert, knowing that they were meant to be. Brittany was a professional dancer, traveling the world, but nevertheless, they made it work. Now, Santana has become a partner at the law firm: James, Black, and Lopez, controlling the Ohio section of the firm. Brittany, too, works with Blaine, Rachel, and Jesse, teaching dance at the studio. **(Three Kids)**

Jackson Tyler Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Zayn Malik) *Twin

Rosalyn Alexandra Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Kaya Scodelario) *Twin

Sierra Rose Lopez-Pierce-Sophomore (Cara Delevingne)

 **Marley and Ryder Lynn-** It was after college that Marley and Ryder got together; Marley attended the University of South Carolina on a full academic scholarship and Ryder at Ohio State University playing football. Marley returned because it just felt wrong to live anywhere else, and Ryder chose to stay in Ohio and take over his father's real estate company. They rekindled their romance when Ryder was the one showing Marley homes; they ended up hooking up in one of the apartments she was touring. Now, Marley works as a dietician and Ryder has continued to expand his father's business. **(Two Kids)**

Ryley James Lynn-Junior (Cameron Boyce)

Madison Vanessa-Lee Lynn-Sophomore (Andrea Russet)

 **Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson-** Blaine's original plan was to attend and graduate NYADA with a degree in teaching. He wanted to share his love for music with children, but during his sophomore year of college, Blaine was offered the part of Billy Flynn in the musical: _Chicago_. While he succeeded, earning more and more roles, Kurt was breaking into the fashion industry. He worked alongside designers like Marc Jacobs, Tom Ford, and Giorgio Armani. Kurt found his passion in designing suits, opening a line that was named in memorial of his brother: For Finn. When they moved back to Ohio, Blaine decided to follow his dream of teaching, opening a studio to teach children how to play instruments. Kurt has continued designing and has had models walk for him in numerous fashion weeks. **(Three Kids)**

Maxwell Vincent Hummel-Anderson-Senior (Richard Harmon)

Parker Finn Hummel-Anderson-Junior (Douglas Booth)

Rosalie Mae Hummel-Anderson-Freshman (Madison McLaughlin)

 **Artie and Sugar Abrams-** After Artie took off to Los Angeles, he graduated from UC: Berkley with a degree in film studies. He interned under Steven Spielberg, learning how to direct a multi-million dollar movie. Rekindling his romance with Sugar wasn't something Artie planned, but somehow, she bought her way into one of Spielberg's movies that Artie was helping direct. Believing it was fate, they decided to go on a date for fun, just to see if any feelings were still there. By the time the wine arrived, Artie and Sugar realized that they were still in love with each other, and have been together ever since. Now, back in Lima, Artie is a film professor at Ohio State, directing movies from time to time; Sugar is a stay at home mom. **(Two Kids)**

Holly Hope Abrams-Junior (Nathalia Ramos)

Benjamin Al Abrams-Sophomore (Dylan Sprayberry)

 **Jake and Kitty Puckerman-** Though he moved to Tennessee and planned to attend the University of Tennessee, Jake never finished. He dropped out his junior year and chose to enlist in the military; after four years of service, Jake was recruited by the FBI. Kitty, on the other hand, attended Indiana University for cheerleading and majored in business. She earned her degree, meeting up with Jake while he was training new agents in Indiana. They've been together ever since. Jake is still an FBI agent and Kitty works as the CEO of the prestigious consultant firm: Lockwood and Smith. **(Two Kids)**

Adrianna Lee Puckerman-Senior (Shay Mitchell)

Michelle Andrea Puckerman-Freshman (Ariana Grande)

 **So, here are the backstories and the form is on my profile! I will be making a Tumblr for this story, so stay tuned! Again, please, please submit! Have a fabulous day!**


End file.
